Johnny 13 and Danny Phantom Friends!
by katmar1994
Summary: After reuniting Johnny with Kitty, Johnny think's he and Danny can be friends. Will they become friends? I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

_He's a Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Yo Danny Fenton_

 _He was just 14_

 _When his parents built a very_

 _Strange machine_

 _It was designed to view_

 _A world unseen_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When it didn't quiet work his_

 _Folks they just quit_

 _Then Danny took a look_

 _Inside of it_

 _There was great big flash_

 _Every thing just changed_

 _His molecules got all rearranged_

 _(Phantom Phantom)_

 _When he first woke up he realized_

 _He had snow white hair_

 _And glowin green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls_

 _Disappear and fly_

 _He was much more unique_

 _Then the other guys_

 _And then he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were_

 _Comin through_

 _He's here to fight for me and you_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny_

 _Phantom gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em_

 _All cuz he's...Danny Phantom!_

 **Johnny 13 pov:** I'm still thinking about how Danny manged to help save Kitty and helped me reunite with her. "Thinking about Danny again?" Kitty asked me, she always knows when I do think about him.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted to her. "How come?" Kitty asked me, I turned to face her. "It's cause I owe him for saving you." I replied to her, Kitty thought for a moment then smiled at me. "Idea time." I thought.

"If you want to thank him then why not become friends?" Kitty asked me. "What?" I asked her. "Be friends with Danny instead of his enemy." Kitty explained to me, I thought about her idea and knew it was good.

"Alright, I will." I responded, with that in mind, Kitty and I headed to the portal that led out of ghost zone. "Ready?" I asked Kitty. "As I'll ever be." Kitty replied, we left the ghost zone behind for good.

When we got to the human world we decided to look for Danny Fenton. "Where could he be?" Kitty asked out loud, just then we saw Skulker fly by. "I think we found Danny." I replied to Kitty.

"Had enough yet?" Danny asked Skulker. "I'm through yet now watch as I-" Skulker started but was cut off, he looked at his wrist. "Not again." Skulker whined, his jet pack turned on and he left the scene.

I looked back at Danny. "Finally. Now I can get back to school." Danny said to himself, just then his ghost sense went off. "Now what?" Danny muttered, he looked around until his eyes landed on Kitty and I.

"Hi, Danny!" Kitty called out, Danny walked over to us. "May I ask what you guys are here for?" Danny asked us. "We want to talk to you." I replied. "Can't. I have somewhere to be." Danny told us.

Before we could say anything Danny flew away. "We're gonna have to catch him." I told Kitty, she smirked at me. "Let's follow him." Kitty replied, I smirked back then tailed Danny until we found him.

 **Third Person pov:** After Johnny and Kitty found Danny at school they hid their ride then followed Danny. "So, you saw Johnny 13 and he didn't try to attack you?" Tucker asked Danny in shock.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what he and Kitty want from me." Danny replied. "Maybe they're here for fun." Sam responded. "I'd still better keep an eye on them." Danny responded, just then he was sent flying.

"Hey Fenturd! Ready for your daily beating?" Dash asked Danny. "No." Danny replied. "Too bad." Dash said with a laugh, before Dash could hit Danny, Johnny interfered and made the lockers hit Dash instead.

"You okay?" Kitty asked Danny, he stunned into shock because Johnny and Kitty were helping him. "I'm fine but why're you helping me?" Danny asked Kitty, Tucker and Sam were behind him wondering the same.

"Like I said, we want to talk to you." Johnny told Danny. "Let's go somewhere else." Sam suggested, the five teens left the hallways and went to the back of school. "So, what's up?" Tucker asked Johnny.

Johnny and Kitty took turns explaining why they were in the human world and why they wanted to become friends with Danny. "So, what do you say?" Kitty asked them, the trio of friends looked at each other.

"I dunno. You both realizes I have reasons for not trusting you, right?" Danny asked them. "We know but what if we prove ourselves?" Johnny suggested. "How would you prove yourselves?" Sam asked him.

"What if we helped you take down the ghosts that come here and ruin Amity Park?" Johnny asked Danny. "I guess but only if you don't go against us." Danny replied, Johnny and Kitty agreed to Danny's request.

Once the agreement had been made Sam, Danny and Tucker went back to class but talked since they were watching a movie. "Can we really trust Johnny and Kitty?" Sam whispered to Danny and Tucker.

"I agree with Sam, they could just be playing you." Tucker whispered. "I know but this way I can keep an eye on them." Danny whispered back, soon school was over for the day and trio went to hang out.

Danny, Sam and Tucker went to the 'Nasty Burger' to chill out. "This is day has been strange one." Tucker started. "No kidding, by the way what happened with Skulker?" Sam asked Danny, he smirked.

Sam and Tucker were laughing at happened with Skulker. "I knew adding things like that to my old pda was a good idea." Tucker replied, after eating the gang went back to their houses and made plans to hang.

 **Kitty pov:** I'm so happy that Danny's giving Johnny and I chance to prove ourselves. "Hopefully he'll trust us." I thought with a smile. "So that's why Skulker was mad." Johnny said as he laughed, I giggled.

Skulker had been forced to go the library to write a report on white tigers then go to the zoo and watch them. "He must've been board." I replied, Johnny and I calmed down from our laughing fit.

"No doubt about that." Johnny replied to me. "We should make a plan to stop other ghosts." I told Johnny, he knew I was right so we got to work on our plans to help Danny during his fights with ghosts.

Once that was done we both got into the bed of unopened hotel then watched t.v. for a while. "You think Danny will trust us?" Johnny asked me. "I'm sure he will in time." I replied to him, he sighed.

Before long I landed on a show that looked awesome and the theme song was cool so that gave me the idea to sing along to it as it played the full theme. [Play My Life Me into song (full)]

[ **Kitty** ]

 _This my life_

 _So don't get in my way!_

 _I'm here to stay,_

 _Gotta take a stand!_

 _Gonna blow you away!_

 _(Blow you away!)_

 _If you think_

 _You can slow me down,_

 _I don't want you_

 _Hanging around!_

 _(Oh!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(It's a crazy time to be a teen!)_

[ **Guitar Solo** ]

 _If you think_

 _You can slow me down._

 _I don't want you_

 _Hanging around!_

 _(Oh!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(It's a crazy time to be a teen!)_

 _My Life Me!_

 _(Whoo!)_

 _My Life Me!_

When I was done singing Johnny and I decided to get some sleep since we'll be needing it for tomorrow. "We can and will prove ourselves to Danny tomorrow!" I declared in my mind, I soon fell fast asleep thinking.

 **Alright! Fist chapter is done! I was asked to by friend Blackgoth13 to do this story so I you like it! I don't own this song used this chapter and My Life Me is a real cartoon show.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny pov:** It was a very intense night since not only did I have patrol but I had to deal with the Box Ghost again.

"Not to mention I had a dream about Dan Phantom again!" I thought with a shudder, I really didn't like the future version Amity Park. "Hey Danny!" Johnny called out, I jumped at his voice.

"Are you okay Danny?" Kitty asked me, I turned to them and they became concerned. "I-I'm fine." I said with a fake smile. "That's a lie." Kitty responded, I sighed at that.

"What's really going on?" Johnny asked me, I broke down and told them everything that involved me becoming Dan Phantom. "And last night I dreamt that he got free." I finished.

"Oh, Danny." Kitty said gently, she hugged like Jazz would. "Don't worry, dude. We'll help make sure you don't become Dan Phantom." Johnny told me, I was confused by them.

"Why do you guys want to help me?" I asked them. "Believe it or not, we do care for you." Kitty told me, I was still wary so Kitty helped me to see that they do care for me.

Johnny seemed to know what Kitty was thinking so he turned on some music for Kitty to sing to. [Play Friend or Stranger from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Kitty** ]

 _Friend or stranger_

 _Everyone needs a helpin' hand, now and then_

 _Friend or stranger_

 _They need someone who'll understand_

 _To listen to them_

 _Help them choose a way to go_

 _Point them to the light_

 _Someone who will brighten up their darkest night_

 _And say it's alright_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(Friend or stranger, someone who'll understand)_

 _Friend or stranger_

 _Is it so hard to lend support for a while_

 _Friend or stranger_

 _It's so worthwhile to be a sport, and offer a smile_

 _Give a little bit of yourself_

 _Who knows where it will end_

 _You can turn a stranger into a friend_

 _Oh yes you can_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(You can turn a stranger into a friend)_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(You can turn a stranger into a friend)_

When Kitty was done singing I smiled at her and Johnny. "I think I get it now." I told them. "Good. So what should we do now?" Johnny asked me. "We could go hang out." I suggested, that's just what we did.

 **Third Person pov:** While Danny, Johnny and Kitty went to hang out they didn't know there was trouble in the ghost zone at the prison. "Stop him! We let Dan Phantom escape!" Walker shouted in anger.

All the guards were trying to catch the elusive evil version of Danny. "This is too pathetic." Dan said with a laugh, he froze the guards and Walker then left the ghost prison behind as the other ghosts got free.

"I need to warn Danny." Ember thought, as much as she disliked Danny, Ember really hated his evil future-self. "Hopefully I can get to Danny before Dan does." Ember whispered, she left the ghost zone.

Once Ember was in the human world she thought of the only way to get Danny's attention and that was by singing her song. "I really hope this works." Ember thought, she started to play then sing.

[ **Ember** ]

 _Yeah!_

 _Ohhh_

 _It was, it was September_

 _Winds blow the dead_

 _Leaves fall_

 _To you, I did surrender_

 _Two weeks, you didn't call_

 _Your life goes on without_

 _Me_

 _My life, a losing game_

 _But you should, you should_

 _Not doubt me!_

 _You will_

 _Remember my name_

 _Oh Ember_

 _You will remember!_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Oh Ember_

 _So warm and tender!_

 _Yo will remember my_

 _Name!_

 _Your heart, your heart has_

 _Mended_

 _You're off, now bear the_

 _Shame_

 _Like dead trees in cold_

 _December_

 _Nothing but ashes remain_

 _Oh Ember!_

 _You will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Ember, so warm and tender!_

 _You will remember my_

 _Name!_

 _Ohohoh_

 _Ember_

 _You will remember!_

 _Ember, one thing remains!_

 _Ember, so warm and tender!_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Yeah!_

 _You will remember my_

 _Name!_

"Ember McLain! What're you doing here?" Danny asked her, Ember stopped playing. "I have to tell you something and it's important." Ember replied to him. "What is it?" Danny asked her, Ember took a breath.

"Dan Phantom has escaped." Ember answered, Danny became worried. "How'd it happen?" Danny asked her, Ember explained the whole story. "Thanks for warning me." Danny replied as he left Ember.

 **Ember pov:** I really don't like seeing Danny like this now that he knows Dan is on the loose. "Ember! We need to talk to you!" Johnny called out to me, I saw him and Kitty stop in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked him, I wonder how long they've been here. "We need you help us round up the other ghosts." Kitty answered. "I guess it's time for a meeting." I responded with a smile.

After I got some of Danny's well known enemies at the unopened hotel where Johnny and Kitty were staying we became silent when the duo got on stage. "What's this about?" Box Ghost asked them.

"I'm sure by now your all aware that Dan Phantom has escaped." Johnny started. "We're aware. But what's he got to do with us?" Desiree asked him. "It's about us helping Danny." Kitty replied to her.

Everyone but the three of us became upset. "Why should we help the ghost child?" Technus asked her. "Because if we don't, Danny will become Dan Phantom." Johnny answered for her, we all gasped.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him, Johnny and Kitty told us what Danny had told them this morning. "So, if we don't help Danny then all of that will come true?" Undergrowth asked them in worry.

"Yes." Johnny and Kitty answered him, all of us then became worried about our future along with Danny's. "I say we help make sure he doesn't become Dan Phantom." Lunch Lady told all of us.

We all agreed to help make sure that Danny never becomes Dan Phantom once everyone agreed we all started come up with a to help Danny and try to catch Dan at the same time. "We will stop him." I thought.

 **Alright! Chapter two is done! Spatterson, I hope you'll like this and thanks for the idea. I don't either songs used in today's chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam pov:** This whole week has been very strange since none of the ghosts have attacked Danny or Amity Park.

"The only ghosts that have attacked were the more annoying ones." I thought in annoyance, for example right now we're dealing with Kelmper. "Will you be my friend?" Kelmper asked.

"How many times do we have to say no?" Tucker whispered to me, he was scared of getting Kelmper mad. "I have no idea." I whispered back, soon Danny got him into the ghost zone.

"Finally! Kelmper is so annoying!" Danny told us, we all agreed to that. "Why can't he just stay in the ghost zone?" I asked Danny. "It's because he'll do anything for a friend." Danny replied.

After that we got to school in time for music class. "Ms. Mansion, your up." Ms. Honey told me, I thought of the perfect song to sing. "Here goes nothing." I thought with a smirk.

I went up to the stage and turned to Tucker who knew what I wanted him to do so he started the music and I started to sing. [Play Don't Look Now by the Misfits]

[ **Sam** ]

 _Don't look now_

 _If something's behind you (don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, you're flirting with danger_

 _Need I remind you? (Don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, but ill winds are blowing_

 _Everything's growing stranger and stranger_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted_

 _Don't look now, I give you a warning_

 _Don't look now, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now!_

 _Don't look now_

 _But evil is lurking (don't look now)_

 _Don't look now, they're daring to get you_

 _Goblins are smirking (don't look now)_

 _Find the door, you the key in your hands_

 _Girl, you'd better get wise, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted_

 _Don't look now, I give you a warning_

 _Don't look now, get out while you can_

 _Don't look now, this place is haunted!_

When I was done singing everyone was mesmerized by my voice since no one knew I could sing. "I'm loving their reactions." I thought with a smirk, soon everyone was cheering for me and I bowed back to them.

 **Third Person pov:** The school day went by in a blur and when it was over Danny, Sam and Tucker went back to their houses. "Sam! Wait up!" Kitty called out, Sam looked at her in confusion but Kitty smiled.

"What's up?" Sam asked Kitty. "Ember and I were wondering if you'd like hang out." Kitty replied, Sam then saw Ember. "I guess we can." Sam responded, Kitty then dragged them to the mall.

"In case your wondering, Kitty's always like this." Ember told Sam. "I see." Sam muttered, the trio of girls went to the stores that got their attention then ended up Sam's favorite cafe to relax for a bit.

Just as they were relaxing the manger who knew Sam came over. "Sam, I need you and one of your friends to sing!" Tom told her. "Why? What happened to the people who usually play?" Sam asked him.

"They canceled last minute!" Tom answered, Ember and Kitty glanced at each other. "I'll sing with her." Kitty responded. "Great!" Tom exclaimed, he rushed off leaving Kitty and Sam to go on stage.

"What song?" Kitty asked Sam. "I know just the one." Sam replied, she told Kitty the song and they began to play music then sing. [Play I'm Okay from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Sam** ]

 _Sometimes I feel so alone and resent_

 _Sometimes don't know where to turn_

 _Or who to call my friend_

[ **Sam and Kitty** ]

 _But I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I've got faith in myself_

 _I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I'm gonna make it through the day_

 _I'm okay_

[ **Kitty** ]

 _Sometimes I go to through so much in my mind_

 _Sometimes the space that I need_

 _Is no place I can find_

[ **Kitty and Sam** ]

 _But I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I have faith in myself_

 _I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I'm gonna make it through the day_

 _I'm okay_

 _I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I have faith in myself_

 _I'm okay (I'm okay)_

 _I'm gonna make through the day_

 _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!_

When Kitty and Sam were done singing everyone in the cafe were cheering for them. "Awesome vocals you two." Ember told Sam and Kitty. "Thanks." Sam and Kitty replied, they all left the mall and went home.

 **Dan Phantom pov:** I was sitting the thrown room of the castle that used to belong to Pariah Dark. "I know that I need to make sure Danny cheats on something to get him to become evil." I thought to myself.

I then decided to spy on my past-self to see what he's up too. "When did Danny become friends with Johnny 13?" I muttered, it didn't matter when that happened because soon they won't be friends anymore.

But I needed to be patient and not rush into anything otherwise I'll ruin my own plan. "And that wouldn't do." I thought, so I went back to my room and started planning my attack on Amity Park and Danny.

I need to catch Danny off guard at the right moment and when I do it'll be easy for me to turn him evil then he'll become me thus the future where I rule will become real then I will rule over everyone.

"This'll be fun." I thought with a smirk, soon very soon the future that Danny saw will happen and it will all his own fault, no one will be on his side ever again since he'll be hated by humans and ghosts.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danielle pov:** I'm so excited to be back in Amity Park and to be able to see Danny again since I missed him so much.

"I wonder what he's up to." I thought with a smile, just then I saw Danny with his girlfriend Sam. "I can't wait to see them!" I muttered to myself, I flew down behind them.

As Danny and Sam were talking I sneaked up behind then and smirked. "HEY GUYS!" I shouted, Danny and Sam jumped then turned to see me. "Danielle!" Danny and Sam shouted.

I was laughing like crazy at their reactions. "S-sorry! I-I couldn't resist." I said with a laugh. "Don't do it again." Danny scolded me, I stopped laughing and agreed to not scare them.

"So what brings you back to Amity Park?" Sam asked me, we were at the park now. "I wanted to see you guys." I answered. "I'm glad your here because we need to talk." Danny told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, Danny then told me everything starting with Johnny 13 to Dan Phantom getting free. "I need help to make sure I don't become him." Danny finished.

I thought about what I was just told. "I'll help you." I responded. "What?" Sam asked me. "I'll help make sure that Danny doesn't become Dan." I explained to her, they smiled at me.

"What should we do now?" Danny asked us, before Sam or I could answer a familiar song came on. "I love this song!" I shouted, I started to sing along to the song since it's catchy.

[Play Destiny by the Stingers]

[ **Danielle** ]

 _I make a prediction_

 _Just you wait and see_

 _All the things you want_

 _The fates will grant to thee_

[ **Danny** ]

 _It's destiny (destiny)_

 _The dreams I dream are destined to be_

 _I can see_

 _The future and I'm satisfied_

 _You and me, it's destiny_

 _Fate is on my side_

[ **Sam** ]

 _Oh, I share your convictions_

 _Same thing goes for me_

 _All the plans and schemes_

 _Are more than fantasy_

[ **Danielle, Danny and Sam** ]

 _It's destiny (destiny)_

 _The dreams I dream are destined to be_

 _I can see (I can see)_

 _The future and I'm satisfied_

 _You and me, it's destiny_

 _Fate is on my side (oaah)_

 _You and me, it's destiny_

 _Fate is on my side (oaah!)_

When we had stopped singing a crowed had gathered around us and people were cheering for us. "Thank you!" We said as we bowed, after that we left the park then to play at the amusement park for a while.

 **Third Person pov:** While Danielle was having fun hanging out with Danny and Sam at the theme park some of Dan's monsters decided to have some fun by attacking people and the two halfa's.

"Oh come on! Why do they choose now?" Sam asked Danny, the trio ran out of sight. "I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny and Danielle shouted, they changed into their ghost forms and went to take care of them.

The evil ghost were stronger then the usual ones so Danielle and Danny used their ghostly wails on them. "Now to send them back to the ghost zone." Danny said with smirk, the trio went to his house.

"You think Dan sent them?" Danielle asked Danny. "I don't think so. This seems like a random attack." Danny replied. "Which means that Dan needs to keep his guys on a tight leash." Sam added dryly.

After that Danny told Danielle that she would be staying with him and his family to which she agreed. "How 'bout a movie?" Sam suggested. "Can I pick the movie?" Danielle asked Danny and Sam.

They ended up watching 'Summer Wars' by the end of the movie Danny and Sam saw that Danielle had fallen asleep so they took her to the bedroom across from Danny's to sleep after a long day today.

"Danielle sure has gotten stronger." Sam whispered to Danny. "She sure has but that's because she wants to help." Danny whispered back, they left the room then went downstairs to hang out for a bit.

Soon Sam had to head home since Danny's family came back then Danny told Jazz and his parents that Danielle was visiting them. "She can stay for as long as she wants." Maddie told Danny with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Danny replied, he was grateful that his sister and parents treated Danielle like a member of their family. "So where's Danielle?" Jack asked Danny, he told them she's in the room across from his.

 **Jazz pov:** It's nice to have Danielle back since she's like a little sister to me and Danny. "When did she fall asleep?" I asked Danny. "When we were watching Summer Wars." Danny answered me.

"She choose the movie didn't she?" I asked Danny. "Yep. The movie was really cool." Danny replied, after talking a bit more we both went to our rooms to do any homework we might have even though it's the weekend.

Soon it was time for supper which we all had pizza and luckily Danielle was up at the time to eat with us after that we all played games then told ghost stories funny I know but it was fun to spend time together.

"It's nice to do things as a family." I thought with a smile. "Jazz, do you know any lullabies?" Danielle asked me. "I do know one." I replied, I started to song for Danielle since I knew that's what she wanted.

[Play Avaloran Lullaby from Elena of Avalor]

[ **Jazz** ]

 _Evening soon is falling_

 _So rest your little head_

 _Don't cry, little baby_

 _Sleep tight in your bed_

 _The jaquins all are nesting_

 _Way up in the trees_

 _The scent of spring time flowers_

 _Is floating on the breeze_

 _The full moon is a-shining_

 _In the sky above_

 _Hush now little darling_

 _Bundled up with love!_

When I stopped singing Danny and our parents were smiling at me while I held Danielle who was once again fast asleep. "Bed time." Mom whispered, I took Danielle in her room then went to mine and fell asleep.

"This day has sure been eventful." I thought, I drifted off to dreamland where I dreamt of our family having fun spending time together like I wished we always could on the weekends since it's perfect.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry I took so long NoOneShouldBullyMe, I hope you like it and thanks for the suggestion of adding Danielle. I don't own either songs in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan Phantom pov:** My monsters came back from causing trouble in Amity Park and gave some interesting news.

"So, there's a girl named Danielle with ghost powers?" I asked them. "Yes and Danny seems attached to her." Pain told me, I smirked as a plan formed in my head.

"I want you to capture the girl and take her to the warehouses." I ordered Pain. "Then what?" Panic asked me. "Once Danny comes to save her capture him." I answered.

"Yes sir!" Pain and Panic replied, once they left I went back to thrown room and started spying on Danny who was with Danielle and Tucker at the comic book store.

"Who is Danielle?" I thought in wonder, I then decided to do some research on her and found that Danielle is a clone of Danny who was made by Vlad Plasmius to destroy Danny.

I can't believe that the fruit loop managed to make a stable clone of Danny since something like that is impossible. "Yet, he managed to create a perfect clone." I muttered.

Once I store the information away for later I go back to spying on my past-self so I can see what'll happen if a fight breaks out between Danny and my monsters again.

 **Third Person pov:** Danny and Danielle were hanging out with Tucker at the comic book store since they wanted to get some new comics. "This is so cool." Tucker said with a smile.

"Careful Tuck, your drooling." Danny told Tucker, Danielle giggled at him. "Gross." Danielle responded, she went back to reading the comic she was holding. "Awesome." Danielle mumbled.

"Sorry guys. But there are tons of new comics and I want them all." Tucker explained. "We know but we can only get four." Danny replied, Danielle nodded in agreement with Danny.

After the trio got there comics they headed to the Nasty Burger for lunch. "Hey guys!" Ember called out. "Hey Ember." Tucker and Danielle called back, Danny just waved at her.

"What're three doing?" Kitty asked Danny. "We were just about to grab some lunch." Danny answered. "Mind if we join you?" Ember asked Danielle. "Go for it." Danielle responded.

Just the five were about to go in Danielle and Danny's ghost sense went off. "What now?" Danielle groaned, Pain and Panic showed up. "I'm guessing them." Tucker replied in fear.

"Go change while we handle them." Kitty told the two halfa's. "Right!" Danielle and Danny replied, they ran into an alley. "I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny and Danielle shouted out.

Once they changed Danny and Danielle flew out to help Ember and Kitty. "I think Pain and Panic need to chill out." Danielle told Danny. "Way ahead of ya." Danny replied with a smirk.

Unfortunately Pain and Panic dodged the attack then captured Danielle after knocking out Danny. "DANIELLE!" Ember and Kitty shouted. "HELP ME!" Danielle shouted back in fear.

Ember and Kitty followed after them to the warehouse district then found Pain and Panic. "We've got the girl, now what?" Panic asked Pain. "We wait for Danny to show up." Pain replied.

Pain and Panic left to keep watch for Danny leaving Danielle alone in a cage. "Danielle." Kitty whispered, they got her attention. "You came." Danielle whispered back, she smiled at her friends.

"Where's the key?" Ember asked her. "It's with Pain and Panic." Danielle replied to her. "How do we get it?" Kitty asked Ember. "We could hypnotize them." Ember suggested, the girls smirked at that.

Ember then set up some speakers then gave Danielle and Kitty a mic to sing with. "Ready?" Ember asked, they nodded 'yes' and the music started. [Play Under our spell from Rainbow Rocks]

[ **Ember** ]

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat_

 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

[ **Dainelle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

[ **Ember** ]

 _Now you've fallen under our spell_

[ **Danielle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

[ **All** ]

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

[ **Ember** ]

 _Listen to the sound of my voice_

[ **Danielle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[ **Ember** ]

 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

[ **Danielle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[ **Ember** ]

 _Captured in the web of my song_

[ **Danielle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[ **Ember** ]

 _Soon you'll all be singing along_

[ **Danielle and Kitty** ]

 _Oh, whoa, oh_

[ **All** ]

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that your under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that your under our spell!_

When the girls stopped singing Kitty went over to Pain and Panic. "Give us the key to Danielle's cage." Kitty ordered. "Yes ma'am." Panic replied, once Kitty had the key she unlocked the cage and Danielle came out.

 **Danny pov:** After Tucker told me what had happened I got to the warehouse district in time to see that Danielle was safe. "DANIELLE!" I shouted out, she looked up and waved at me to come down.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm alright thanks to Ember and Kitty." Danielle replied to me, I looked at the girls and smiled. "Thanks for saving her." I said to Ember and Kitty, they smiled back at me.

"You're welcome." Kitty replied to me. "Anything to help our friends." Ember added, we left the warehouse district and headed for home on the way Danielle told me how she, Ember and Kitty got her free.

"I'm glad you had fun." I responded, once Danielle and I got home we called Tucker to let him know that we were safe then went down to eat supper with everyone while Dad told stories about his days as a kid.

We all laughed at his stories since they were funny. "Once we stop Dan, I hope everyday can be like this." I thought with a smile, after that we all went to our rooms for bed but Danielle stayed with me tonight.

"I don't want Dan attacking her so better safe then sorry." I thought, soon Danielle fell asleep and I watched her relax in her sleep before I fell asleep thinking of how to stop Dan Phantom for good.

 **New chapter is done! NoOneShouldBullyMe, I hope you like this chapter. I don't own the song used today so please review and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Johnny 13 pov:** Today I was hanging out with Danny and Tucker but before we could do something we had get Danielle.

"Remind me again why your mom signed Danielle up for school?" Tucker asked Danny. "Don't look at me, it Jazz's idea." Danny replied to us, we got to the local elementary school.

"So, where's Danielle?" I asked Danny, we looked around the playground. "There she is." Tucker responded, we saw Danielle playing basketball with some other girls her age.

"Looks like she's having fun." Danny stated, we all smiled in agreement. "Danielle, can you sing for us?" A blond haired girl asked. "Sure." Danielle replied with a smile.

Danielle brought out her i-pod which had been a gift from Technus and turned on some calming island music for her to sing to. [Play How Far I'll Go from Moana]

[ **Danielle** ]

 _I've been staring_

 _At the edge of the water,_

 _Long as I can_

 _Remember_

 _Never really_

 _Knowing why_

 _I wish..I could be the_

 _Perfect daughter,_

 _But I come back to the_

 _Water_

 _No matter how hard_

 _I try_

 _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path I make_

 _Every road leads back_

 _To the place I know_

 _Where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _See the line where the_

 _Sky meets the sea?_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the_

 _Sea stays behind me,_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling_

 _How far I'll go_

 _I know everybody on this island_

 _Seems so happy on this island,_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know everybody on this island_

 _Has a role on this island,_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

 _I can lead with pride_

 _I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But the voice inside sings_

 _A different song,_

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _See the light as it shines_

 _On the sea?_

 _It's blinding_

 _But no one knows_

 _How deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling_

 _Out to me,_

 _So come find me_

 _And let me know_

 _What's beyond that line,_

 _Will I cross that line?_

 _The line where the_

 _Sky meets the sea?_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the_

 _Sea stays behind me_

 _On day I'll know_

 _How far I'll_

 _Goooooooooo!_

When Danielle stopped singing, she saw that every kid outside had gathered around to hear her sing. "Danielle!" Danny called out, she turned to us then told the other kids something before coming to us to leave.

 **Third Person pov:** As the group of four left the school grounds Danielle was telling the older boys all about her day at school. "Sounds like you had fun." Tucker commented, Danielle nodded in agreement.

"I had lots of fun and I made a ton of friends." Danielle replied with a smile. "That's good since Jazz was worried you'd be picked on." Danny told her. "I was worried about that too." Danielle responded to him.

"But luckily the other kids were nice." Johnny added, Danny and Tucker agreed to that. "We're gonna take you home so you can do your homework." Danny told Danielle, she sighed but agreed to go home.

After the boys dropped Danielle off at home they went to arcade to hang out since Johnny had never been to an arcade before. "This place rules." Johnny said to Danny and Tucker. "It's the best!" Tucker replied.

"Now you know where one of the places we like to hang out at." Danny added, the boys knew that hanging out would help keep Danny and Johnny's minds of off Dan Phantom for a little while at least.

After a few hours of hanging out the boys went their separate ways and headed for home while keeping their guard up in case Dan was spying on them since they knew he would be spying for information.

 **Desiree pov:** I've been helping Danny by looking into the future and I saw that Dan Phantom git Danny to cheat on his upcoming history test. "I've got to warn Danny." I thought in worry for the young ghost.

I made my way to his house and found his room. "Danny." I whispered, he turned to see me. "Desiree? What're you doing here?" Danny asked me. "I had a vision of your upcoming test." I answered him.

"I don't like where this going." Danny replied, I told him about how Dan sends Pain and Panic to help him on the test. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be careful." Danny told me, I smiled but I was worried about him.

After I left the Danny's house I then went to talk to the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. "And you want us to run interference?" Box Ghost asked me. "Yes. Danny will need our help." I replied to them both.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll help stop those two." Lunch Lady told me. "Thanks for agreeing since the test is tomorrow." I told them, we then came up with a plan to stop Pain and Panic from cheating to help Danny.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry if it's no good but I didn't have a lot inspiration, I don't own the song in this chapter. So please review and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Box Ghost pov:** Today is Danny's test so Lunch Lady, Desiree and I are gonna stop Pain and Panic.

"So, how do we stop those two from finding Danny's classroom?" I asked them, the three of us were guarding the room. "I'll turn the school into a jungle labyrinth." Desiree replied.

"Once then, we give Pain and Panic a scare." Lunch Lady told me. "Leaving them to run away." I added in, we smiled at each other just then I saw them. "Look." I whispered.

Lunch Lady and Desiree looked to where I was pointing too. "I need one of you to make the wish." Desiree told us. "I wish the school was a jungle labyrinth." Lunch Lady said.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree responded, with that the school was changed into a jungle labyrinth. "What just happened?!" Panic shouted in fear, Pain then hit him.

They soon disappeared so they could find Danny's class room. "Now what?" Lunch Lady asked Desiree. "I need you guys to play these drums." Desiree replied to her. "Why?" I asked.

"I know how we can scare Pain and Panic away." Desiree answered, so we started to play the drums to an amazing beat. [Play Welcome to the Jungle by The Misfits]

[ **Desiree** ]

 _There's an animal on the loose_

 _She's a creature on the prowl_

 _There's an animal on the loose_

 _And she's getting ready to howl_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _She don't care_

 _She ain't the type that plays it fair_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _There is danger in her eyes_

 _As she moves in on her prey_

 _There is danger in her eyes_

 _If you're smart, keep out of her way_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _Watch your back_

 _At any second, she'll attack_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _If you see her smile_

 _Better run because_

 _In a little while_

 _She'll reveal her claws_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _(Welcome to the jungle)_

 _Welcome to the jungle!_

When Desiree stopped singing at the same time Lunch Lady and I stopped playing we then saw Pain and Panic running away from the school while being chased by cheetahs. "Looks like the plan worked." I thought.

 **Third Person pov:** After Pain and Panic ran off Desiree changed the school back to normal just as the bell rang. "We'd better go." Lunch Lady told her friends, they left the school and went back to the hotel.

A few hours later Danny stopped by. "Desiree, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady? Where are you guys?" Danny called out. "We're right here." Box Ghost called back, Danny found them at the outside pool out back.

"I saw what you guys did at the school and I want to say thanks." Danny said with a smile. "Your welcome dear, it's the least we could do." Lunch Lady replied. "Also, I loved the song and music." Danny added.

"Thank you." Desiree responded. "How'd the test go?" Box Ghost asked him. "Since Pain and Panic weren't there I got a B plus because I studied." Danny explained, the three ghosts smiled at Danny.

While they talked a bit more the four decided to have some fun in the pool so they could hang out. "This is more fun then haunting Amity Park." Lunch Lady said to Danny. "It could be like this always." Danny replied.

"What do you mean?" Desiree asked him. "If ghosts and humans decided to co-exist, then we could all live together." Danny explained, Box Ghost, Desiree and Lunch Lady thought about that for a bit.

After Danny left the hotel the three ghosts called another meeting in the same room they had their first meeting in when Johnny and Kitty called them all there with the help of Ember for a good reason.

 **Lunch Lady pov:** Once everyone was present and accounted for they meeting started. "What's this about?" Undergrowth asked me. "Has anyone decided what to do after we stop Dan Phantom?" I asked.

There were mummers between everyone meaning they didn't know. "We were thinking that after this, we could try to co-exist with the humans." Desiree told everyone, they looked at us like we were crazy.

"But the humans would be scared of us." Ember replied to her. "Not if we show them that we can be good." Box Ghost responded. "With Danny's help I'm sure we'll be accepted." I added with a smile.

Everyone started to agree with us and loved the idea. "Then let's hurry and stop Dan so we can make this happen!" Johnny shouted out, everyone cheered in agreement to our plans for the future.

After the meeting was done we all went back to our rooms thinking about how we can each show the humans that we can co-exist with them and that we can be good. "It'll be perfect." I thought with a smile.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter and I'm sorry that it's short. Please review and no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Undergrowth pov:** Today Danny came over since Johnny asked him to and we filled him in on the plan to stop Dan.

"If we're gonna do this, we should do it now." Danny told us, we all agreed on that. "Then let's go to the Ghost Zone and trap him." Danielle replied, we got what we needed.

I picked up our own version of Pandora's box which we'll be using to trap Dan Phantom in forever. "Let's go." Danny ordered us, we all got into his house then down to the portal.

Once we enter the portal we all knew to go right to Pariah Dark's old castle since that's where Dan is. "How do we get inside?" Kitty asked quietly, Danny thought for a second.

"With old castles like this one, there should be secret openings." Danny replied to her. "If we find one then we can get in." I added, we started to look for a switch or something.

"I found a panel." Box Ghost told us, Danielle touched the panel and a door opened up. "Let's get inside." I told everyone, after we got inside the castle the doors closed up.

We all started to walk and look for the thrown room. "This place is huge. How do we know where to go?" Ember whispered. "We'll find the thrown room." Technus replied to her.

He brought out a tracking device that's gonna lead us to the thrown room. "What's that thing?" Lunch Lady asked, we looked to see a giant frog monster in the way.

"How're we gonna get past that?" Danielle asked Danny. "Leave this to me." Box Ghost replied, he started to play music. [Play I can make you happy by Davy Jones]

[ **Box Ghost** ]

 _I know, a place where I_

 _Am going_

 _And the place where I am_

 _Going's just around the_

 _Bend_

 _And you know there's a_

 _Lot that I can show you_

 _And if you want to go_

 _There I can get you in_

 _Happy is the secret word_

 _And if you're happy it_

 _Will get you through_

 _And I love you, you know_

 _It's true_

 _And I can you_

 _Happy if you love me too_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _The thing's that you see,_

 _You've only been dreamin'_

 _But I can make your_

 _Dreams come true_

 _'Cause I love you, you_

 _Know it's true_

 _And I can make you_

 _Happy if you love me too_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _I know, a place where I_

 _Am going_

 _And the place where I am_

 _Going's just around the_

 _Bend_

 _And you know there's a_

 _Lot that I can show you_

 _And if you want to go_

 _There I can get you in_

 _Happy is the secret word_

 _Ad if you're happy it_

 _Will get you through_

 _And I love you, you know_

 _It's true_

 _And I can make you_

 _Happy if you love me too!_

When Box Ghost was done singing, we saw that he had trapped the frog monster in a cave cell. "Nicely done Box Ghost." I told him, everyone praised him. "Thank you." Box Ghost said with a smile, we moved on.

 **Third Person pov:** The group came to another room which was the dungeon room. "Geez! Look at this place!" Kitty said with a shudder. "And I thought Vlad was nuts for having a room like this." Danielle replied.

"We're getting close to the thrown room." Technus told everyone. "How close are we?" Skulker asked him. "We're right underneath it." Technus answered. "I hope we have the element of surprise." Danny said.

"I'm sure we do." Johnny replied with a smile. "We can't be sure since Dan might be spying on us." Desiree told them, everyone went silent after that. "We've got to be extra careful." Lunch Lady said to them.

Just then the group entered a hall of mirrors. "Did we end up in a fun house?" Ember asked in confusion, just then they heard singing. [Play Floop's Song Cruel World from Spy Kids]

[ **Dan Phantom** ]

 _It's a cruel cruel world,_

 _All you little boys and girls._

 _And some mean, nasty people_

 _Want to have you for their supper._

 _But if you follow me._

 _You can all be free!_

 _Free!_

 _You can all be free!_

 _It's a part on a big T.V._

 _If you dream_

 _If you dream_

 _If you dream_

 _If you dream my dream!_

 _It's a cruel cruel world_

 _All you little boys and girls_

 _With some mean, nasty nasty people_

 _Nasty_

 _Nasty_

 _Nasty people._

 _But there's a way_

 _You can make your day!_

 _You can laugh!_

 _You can smile!_

 _You can come and stay awhile!_

 _You can dream my dream._

 _You can have it all with me!_

 _You can dream my dream!_

 _You can dream my dream!_

 _You can dream my dream!_

 _You can dream...my...dream._

The singing stopped and images of Dan appeared in the mirrors. "Did you like my song?" Dan asked them. "What're you going to do to us?" Danny asked him. "What do you think?" Dan retorted with a smirk.

 **Johnny pov:** I didn't like where this going when Dan pulled a leaver. "Have fun." Dan said to us, before we could ask, all of us were put into cells with huge doors on the other end of them. "Oh boy." I thought.

"Where do you thing those doors lead to?" Box Ghost asked us. "My guess would be the Colosseum." Danny replied. "Dan's probably gonna make us fight each other." Danielle added, she was right about that.

"Not if we get outta here." Undergrowth responded, we looked at him. "If we combined our powers then we can bust out of here before we are forced to fight." Undergrowth explained to us, we smiled at that.

"What're we waiting for? Let's do it." I exclaimed, we all got to work on combining our powers which blew opened our cells. "Now then. Let's go stop Dan once and for all!" Danny told us, we charged out of the room.

I know that once we stop Dan forever all of us can co-exist with the human of Amity Park and maybe one day the world. "But we'll take things slow." I thought with a smile, as my friends and I fought together.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty pov:** After getting out of our and the dungeon room, my friends and I managed to fight our way to the thrown room.

"Where is he?" I asked as we looked around. "Dan's probably hiding." Danny replied to me, we kept our guard up. "Welcome everyone." Dan's voice rang out, we looked around.

"Dan! Where are you?" Danielle asked him. "Come out and face us!" Johnny demanded, Dan's laughter rang out. "Don't worry. We'll fight soon enough." Dan responded, his voice faded.

"What now?" Box Ghost asked us, just then Pain and Panic showed. "The boss want's us and our guys to fight you." Pain replied, they brought out some dragons, knights and monsters.

"Asked and answered." Box Ghost muttered, we all got into fighting stances. "Ready guys?" Danny asked us. "Ready!" We all replied. "Then let's kick it up!" Danny responded to us.

Each of us used our powers while taking on the monsters, dragons and knights. "We're wining!" I thought with a smirk, just then music started to play and I saw that Danny knew the song.

"Why did this song have to start?" Danny mumbled, he then smiled and a mic appeared in front of him and he started to sing. [Play Let's Beyblade from Beyblade series one]

[ **Danny** ]

 _Picking up speed, running out of time,_

 _Going head to head, it's a way of life_

 _You gotta fall down,_

 _And eat ground to,_

 _Get back up again._

 _Let's Beyblade!_

 _(Guitar rif)_

 _Spinning it out at the speed_

 _Of sound, gonna rip it up,_

 _Now the bet is down._

 _We're the team with the_

 _Bang, our gang's the one_

 _That's gonna win._

 _Let's Beyblade!_

 _Beyblade!_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _OHHHH YAAWWWW_

 _Let's Beyblade_

 _Let's Beyblade_

 _Beyblade!_

 _Let it rip!_

Thanks to Danny singing it distracted the monsters, dragons and knights, so we managed to defeat and trap them. "Way to go Danny!" I shouted, everyone cheered. "We did this together." Danny responded with a smile.

 **Third Person pov:** Now that the lower monsters had been taken care of, the group went to find Dan. "Do you think he's at the Colosseum?" Desiree asked Danny. "That'd be my guess." Danny answered her.

"Then that's where we have to go." Ember responded, the group went to the Colosseum and saw Dan waiting for them. "I see that you found me." Dan said with a smirk, everyone was on edge now more then ever.

"What? You think I'm fight right away?" Dan asked in mock shock. "You would." Danny replied to him. "I'll give you one final chance Danny." Dan responded to Danny. "No." Danny replied to Dan with anger.

Dan rolled his eyes then attacked Danny using his ghostly wail, this made Danny hit the wall. "We've got to help." Danielle told the others. "We've got to distract Dan." Johnny replied, he sent his shadow to help.

Johnny's shadow took over Dan's then started to make him hit himself. "Now!" Skulker shouted out, Danielle and the others attacked Dan while Danny got up. "Now's the time!" Kitty shouted to Danny, he nodded.

Danny grabbed the box and flew over to the others just after Danielle used her ghostly wail to knock Dan out which was followed by her ice powers to freeze him. "Do it now Danny!" Danielle shouted to him.

"This is the last time you'll be able to hurt anyone ever again!" Danny shouted at Dan, he opened the box and it sucked Dan inside then shut itself trapping Dan in it forever. "It's over." Danny said with a sigh.

Everyone cheered out in happiness that Dan Phantom had been defeated forever. "Let's give this the box to Clockwork." Ember suggested. "I'll be happy to take it." Clockwork said as he appeared out of thin air.

Clockwork promised to put the box containing Dan in a safe place so no one would be able to open it. "Let's go home." Undergrowth told everyone, the ghosts went back to their homes but Danny stopped Johnny.

"What's up?" Johnny asked Danny. "You've proved yourselves, so we're cool now." Danny told him, Johnny smiled and fist bumped Danny before leaving with Kitty and Shadow to head to their homes to rest.

 **Danny pov:** When everyone else left Danielle and I went back to my house to rest and relax. "I'm happy it's finally over." Danielle told me. "Same here." I replied to her, we smiled at each other for a second.

"But our work isn't done yet." I told her, she looked confused. "Johnny and the others want to co-exists with the humans." I explained. "I see and that means you'll be like an ambassador." Danielle said to me.

I hadn't thought of that but I guess I'll be an ambassador for the ghosts. "Danny. Let's play." Danielle said to me, I looked to see a violin and a ukulele. "Alright." I replied to Danielle with smile on my face.

[Play Jam Buddies from Steven Universe]

[ **Danny** ]

 _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean,_

 _We're sitting up above the sea._

 _Come on and share this jam with me_

[ **Danielle** ]

 _Peach or plum or strawberry,_

 _Any kind is fine, you see._

 _Come on and share this jam with me_

 _I'll do my best give..._

 _This jam the sweetness it deserves._

[ **Danny** ]

 _And I'll keep it fresh,_

 _I'm jamming on these tasty preserves_

[ **Danny and Danielle** ]

 _Ingredients in harmony,_

 _We mix together perfectly,_

 _Come on and share this jam with me!_

When Danielle and I stopped playing we laughed then heard clapping. "That was wonderful you two." Mom told us. "You guys are so cute." Jazz added, I blushed while Danielle giggled. "Thanks." We said in sync.

After Dad came up from the lab I ordered a pizza while Jazz and Danielle got the movie ready when the pizza guy came I payed for the food then went to the living room to have another fun family night tonight.

"This is what I call a good day." I thought with a smile, once the pizza was gone and the movie was over all five us went to our rooms the got ready for bed since it had been a long day and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter. Please review and no flames, also SleepingBeautyRocks thanks for the warning.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danielle pov:** It's been a few weeks since Dan Phantom had been defeated and after that everyone Danny's secret.

"So, now that people know your half ghost what happens now?" I asked Danny, we were walking to arcade. "We get to work on helping humans and ghost co-exists." Danny answered.

"Alright then." I replied, once we got to the arcade we saw Sam and Tucker. "What's going on?" Danny asked them. "There's a new singing game." Sam told us, we looked at Tucker.

"I'm finally gonna sing." Tucker told us, I looked Danny and Sam. "Can he even sing?" I asked them. "Yes." They replied, Tucker chose a song. [Play You're Welcome from Moana]

[ **Tucker** ]

 _Okay, okay_

 _I see what's happening_

 _Yeah_

 _You're face-to-face with greatness_

 _And it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel,_

 _It's adorable!_

 _Well it's nice to see that_

 _Humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes it's really me, it's Maui!_

 _Breath it in_

 _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!_

 _When your staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and_

 _Pulled up the sky_

 _When you were waddling ye high?_

 _This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold,_

 _Who stole fire from down below?_

 _You're looking at him, yo!_

 _Oh, also I lasso'd the sun_

 _You're welcome_

 _To stretch your days and bring fun_

 _Also, I harnessed the breeze_

 _You're welcome_

 _To fill your sails and_

 _Shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome?_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _We'll come to think of it_

 _Kid, honestly I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground_

 _Oh, that was just Maui messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried it's guts_

 _Sprouted a tree and now you've got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson? What's the takeaway?_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on a breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here in my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been I make everything happen_

 _Look at that mean mini Maui_

 _Just tippity tappin'_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Hey!_

 _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome!_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay you're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome!_

 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _And thank you!_

When Tucker stopped singing Danny, Sam and I clapped for him. "Thanks guys." Tucker said with a smile, after each of us played a few games we then left to get lunch at the Nasty Burger. "Still a bad name." I thought.

 **Third Person pov:** As much as Danny tried to hide on the way to the Nasty Burger, his new fan club found him. "Please just leave me alone!" Danny shouted, he was being chased by a lot of girls like Paulina.

"Time to intervene." Sam told Danielle. "On it." Danielle replied, she went intangible then flew after Danny, once she caught up to him, Danielle grabbed him. "Let's go Mr. popular." Danielle said with a smirk.

"Very funny." Danny replied dryly, the two made it to the Nasty Burger and sat with their friends. "So, how'er you introduce the idea of ghosts living with us?" Tucker asked Danielle and Danny as they ate.

Danny then told his friends about how it was gonna happen. "You really think that if they show humans they mean no harm, ghosts will be accepted?" Sam asked Danielle. "That's what we think." Danielle replied.

After lunch the four friends went to the movies and just hung out all while hiding from Danny's fan club since the girls were completely crazy about Danny even though he's dating Sam now and they know that.

 **Tucker pov:** When Danny, Danielle, Sam and I were done hanging out we all went back to our own houses. "But Sam and Danny have a date tonight." I thought with a smirk, I'm glad they're together now.

Once I got home I went up to my room and did my homework then started to play video games. "I hope Danny's plan will work or else there will be trouble." I muttered, I think it'd be cool to have ghosts here.

I started to think about how cool it'll be to have ghosts from the ghosts zone living alongside us humans and hopefully we can learn a lot from each other about a lot of things like our worlds for that matter.

Soon it was pretty late so I stopped playing video games then went to eat supper after that I got into bed and fell asleep thinking about what's gonna happen when the ghosts come to live here in the human world.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter also, sorry if it's short. Please review and no flames!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sam pov:** Today is the day that Danny and Danielle will talk about their idea to have humans and ghosts co-exists.

"I hope this works." I thought as I stood next to Danny, we were at Town Hall and pretty much all the people of Amity Park showed up. "I we can convince them." Danielle whispered.

"We'll be able to." Danny whispered back, once the Mayor was done speaking it was Danny's turn. "He does have a speech right?" Tucker asked Danielle. "He does." Danielle replied.

Everyone was listening to Danny's idea and started to love it even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. "We should try it!" Mr. Fenton shouted, everyone cheered at the idea. "That's it then." I said.

When this whole thing was done Danny, Tucker, Danielle and I went to go hang out. "So, Johnny's shadow is gonna him and the others about today?" Tucker asked Danny and Danielle.

"Yeah. I bet everyone will be happy." Danielle responded, just as we entered the park we heard singing. "Isn't that Youngblood?" I asked, my friends looked at him for a split second.

"What's he singing?" Danny asked us. "I know that song." Danielle replied, Youngblood was having fun singing when he saw Danielle. [Play Thomas O'Malley from the Aristocats]

[ **Youngblood** ]

 _I like a chee-cha-chee-cha-rony like they make at home._

 _A healthy fish with a big backbone._

 _I'm Abraham De Lacy_

 _Giuseppe Casey._

 _Thomas O'Malley._

 _O'Malley the alley cat._

 _I've got that wonderlust._

 _Gotta walk the scene._

 _Gotta kick up highway dust,_

 _Feel the grass that's green._

 _Gotta strut them city streets,_

 _Showing off my eclat, yeah!_

 _Telling my friends of the social elite,_

 _Or some cute cat I happen to meet that I'm._

 _Abraham De Lacy,_

 _Giuseppe Casey,_

 _Thomas O'Malley,_

 _O'Malley the alley cat!_

 _(Music)_

 _I'm king of the highway,_

 _Prince of the boulevard._

 _Duke of the avante-guard,_

 _The world is my backyard._

 _So if you're going my way,_

 _That's the road you wanna seek.._

 _Calcutta to Rome or home sweet home,_

 _In Paris,_

 _Magnifique, you all._

 _(Music)_

 _I only got myself and this big ole' world._

 _When I sip that cup of life,_

 _With my fingers curled._

 _I don't worry what road to take,_

 _I don't have to think of that._

 _Whatever I take is the road I make._

 _It's the road of life,_

 _Make no mistake for me!_

 _Yeah! Abraham De Lacy,_

 _Giuseppe Casey,_

 _Thomas O'Malley,_

 _O'Malley the alley cat._

 _(Music)_

 _That's right,_

 _And I'm very proud of that, yeah!_

When Youngblood stopped singing I saw that he was staring at Danielle. "That was very sweet." Danielle told him. "Thanks. I had hopped you like it." Youngblood replied. "I really did like it." Danielle responded to him.

 **Third Person pov:** ****While Danielle was talking to Youngblood, Danny wasn't happy. "What's wrong Danny?" Tucker asked him. "I don't like Youngblood flirting with Danielle." Danny answered, Sam smirked.

"You've truly taken on the role of a big brother." Sam told Danny, he was surprised by that. "I guess I have." Danny replied, he had always thought of Danielle as a little sister. "You have man." Tucker said to him.

After of a bit Youngblood went back to his ship leaving Danielle in daze with a dreamy look on her face. "I think I like him." Danielle admitted, this caused Danny to face-palm. "Really?" Danny asked with a sigh.

Sam and Tucker laughed at Danny's reaction then went to get ice cream and talked about how the ghosts could help humans. "Undergrowth could help with the gardens." Sam suggested with a smile.

"I've seen his work, it's so beautiful." Danielle added, she had seen Undergrowth's gardens. "Technus could help out in advancing our tech." Tucker told Danny. "Awesome idea's." Danny replied with a smile.

The four came up with ideas for their ghosts friends to help out the community while showing humans that they mean no harm. "We need to go since I still have to talk to my parents." Danny told Danielle.

"Okay." Danielle replied, they said bye to Sam and Tucker then went back to Fenton Works. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Danny called out. "We gotta talk to you." Danielle added, they then heard a crash.

"In here kids!" Maddie called back, they went to kitchen and found Danny's parents working on something. "What're you doing?" Danielle asked them. "We're making a banner." Jack answered her with a smile.

"This way we can show the ghosts that we won't try and capture them." Maddie told them. "Or rip them apart molecule by molecule." Jack added. "That's good." Danny responded, he shared a glance with Danielle.

"Want some help?" Danielle asked Maddie, she and Jack smiled. "That would be great." Jack replied, so the four worked hard to make the banner nice and welcoming soon it was done. "Alright!" Jack cheered.

Maddie put the banner somewhere to dry since they used paint then went to make lunch for everyone. "Danny! I really like this idea of your's but will it work?" Jazz asked Danny. "It will." Danny replied.

"Jazz, can I talk to you and your Mom?" Danielle asked her. "Sure." Jazz replied, the girls went up to Danielle's room and she told them about her crush on Youngblood. "And he sang to me first." Danielle said.

The girls squealed in happiness. "You should ask him out!" Maddie told Danielle. "Really?" Danielle asked her. "Mom's right! If Youngblood likes you then go for it!" Jazz added with a smile. "Okay." Danielle replied.

The three girls continued to talk about ideas for possible dates and made sure that Danny wouldn't interrupt the date since he acts like a protective older brother for Danielle now more so then ever before.

 **Jazz pov:** I'm so excited that my little sister figure has a crush on a boy even if he is a ghost. "I'm sure he'll be good for Danielle." I said to myself, everything will be alright now that ghosts won't fight Danny.

Now that ghosts and humans will be living together things in Amity Park are about to get interesting. "Jazz! Time for supper." Mom called to me. "Alright!" I called back to her, I went to the kitchen to eat.

After supper Danny, Danielle and I got our homework and did together until it was done. "I'm glad that summer break starts tomorrow." Danny told us. "Me too. We all need a break." Danielle added with smile.

"For once I agree about no school." I told them, thankfully it's only a half-day at school tomorrow which means after that we can do what we want. "Think we'll go anywhere?" I asked Danny and Danielle.

They shrugged and after playing some games together we all went to our rooms to get some sleep since we still had one day of school left but we had to be up early. "I can't wait for summer." I thought to myself.

 **New chapter up and two left to do! I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ember pov:** Today my friends and I start helping around Amity Park so we can show humans that we mean no harm.

"I'm excited about today!" I exclaimed, I was hanging with Sam and Kitty. "We all are." Kitty replied with a smile. "I'm just happy that schools out for summer." Sam told us.

"At least we'll be able to hang out." Kitty responded, we all went to the cafe that Sam took us to. "True, look there having a karaoke contest! We should enter." I said to my friends.

"Let's do it!" Kitty and Sam shouted, we signed up then waited for our turn and as we waited the three of us ate and chatted. "Next up is Sam, Kitty and Ember!" Tom called out.

The three of us went onto the stage and picked out an upbeat song for us to sing to. "I love it!" I thought with a smile. [Play Party Talking from Lolirock]

[ **Kitty, Sam and Ember** ]

 _Party, party, party night!_

 _Party talking_

 _Party, party, it's alright!_

 _Party talking_

 _(Spread the word that the party's out)_

 _What's the code for tonight? (Party)_

 _Dolling up tonight (for the party)_

 _Having fun in the starlight (ooh ooh)_

 _Diamond girls letting go (Getcha getcha getcha)_

 _Move your feet to the party we go!_

 _Just move your body (party party night)_

 _Time to go crazy (party talking)_

 _Follow the music (party party it's alright)_

 _Lolirock girls (party talking)_

 _Hear that sound 'cause we're breaking all bounds_

 _We're moving faster (party talking)_

 _Diamonds glitter spinning around_

 _Flying through the roof (party talking)_

 _(Spread the word that the party's out...)_

 _Getting up, cutting loose (the party)_

 _Time to get in the groove (for the party)_

 _Set your feet on the dance floor (ooh ooh)_

 _Diamond girls letting go (Getcha getcha getcha)_

 _Breaking out_

 _Let yourself go!_

 _Shout it out!_

 _Let the world know!_

 _With my friends_

 _Rocking the house_

 _Breaking out_

 _Get. On. The. Dance. Floor_

 _(Hit the beat...and let yourself go)_

 _(Hit the beat and let yourself go)_

 _Make some noise and let yourself go_

 _Move your feet to the party we go!_

 _Just move your body (party party party night)_

 _Time to go crazy (party talking)_

 _Follow the music (party party it's alright)_

 _Lolirock girls (party talking)_

 _Hear that sound 'cause we're breaking all bounds_

 _We're moving faster (party talking)_

 _Diamonds glitters spinning around_

 _Flying through the roof (party talking)_

 _(Music)_

 _Party, party, party night!_

 _Party talking_

 _Party, party it's alright!_

 _Party talking!_

When Sam, Kitty and I were done singing, we saw that we got a singing ovation. "And the winners are...Sam, Kitty and Ember!" Tom shouted, we screamed in happiness then got our trophies. "Thank you!" We said.

 **Third Person pov:** After the cafe and karaoke contest, the girls went to do some shopping. "Today has been awesome!" Sam told Ember and Kitty. "Sure has...we should have a sleepover!" Kitty exclaimed.

Ember and Sam thought about it. "Where would we have it?" Ember asked Kitty. "We'll have it my place." Sam answered. "Will your parents be okay with that?" Ember asked Sam, she smirked at Ember.

"My parents out of town for they're honeymoon." Sam responded, Kitty and Ember smirked back. "Looks like it's party time!" Kitty shouted, the girls went back to Sam's house then started to set up the den.

"I ordered pizza!" Ember called out. "That's cool now we can pick out a movie." Sam called back, they picked once coolest movies ever. "Corpse Bride, ironic." Kitty said with a giggle, Sam and Ember giggled as well.

Once the pizza and soda arrived Sam started the movie and they began to watch as they ate along with sing the songs that got their attention by the end of the movie the pizza was gone so they cleaned up.

"I still say that Victor and Emily should be together." Kitty told Sam and Ember. "I agree with that." Ember replied. "I think Victoria and Bonejangles would be good together." Sam added her two cents in.

"Well you know what they say opposites attract." Ember replied to Sam, once the den was cleaned up the girls went up to Sam's room and got changed into their pajamas then started to talk more.

They talked about their ideas for Amity Park, music and Sam's relationship with Danny or the fact that Danielle was now dating Youngblood. "Danny's acting overprotective of her it's so funny." Sam said with a laugh.

"No wonder he's been following them." Kitty replied in shock, Ember smiled and shook her head. "He's just acting like big brother but that's explains why Jazz and her Mom intervene." Ember added with smirk.

 **Kitty pov:** After talking about Danielle and Youngblood being together we then switched topics. "Sam, when are parents coming back?" I asked her. "Not for six weeks." Sam answered me, I was surprised by that.

"Do they normally leave you alone?" Ember asked her. "Sometimes but I'm used to it." Sam replied to her, Ember and I were upset that Sam's parents would leave her alone for that long or even longer then that.

"It's not so bad since my Grandmother looks after me." Sam told us with a smile. "I like your Grandma, she's cool." Ember told Sam.

"She's really funny." I added, Sam smiled at us then started to sing to us. [Play Lyra's song english dub from Fairy Tail]

[ **Sam** ]

 _Words are born_

 _Into air_

 _And quickly fade out_

 _In the wind_

 _But they find their_

 _Way inside you_

 _Where they live on_

 _Forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark_

 _And full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm_

 _And all aglow_

 _Shinning just like the sun_

 _You can see just_

 _How much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from_

 _The day that you_

 _First heard those words_

 _(Music)_

 _Ooooo...Oooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo!_

After Sam stopped singing all three of us were crying because of how pretty the song was. "We'd better get to sleep." I said to my friends, we wiped our tears away then got into our sleeping bags and started to sleep.

"I hope Ember, Sam and I will be best friends forever." I thought as I fell asleep, I smiled in my sleep as I dreamed that the three of us would be friends forever no matter what happens in the future or our life.

 **Alright! New chapter down and one to go! I don't own either songs used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Johnny 13 pov:** It's been two months since ghosts and humans have come together to live in harmony and it's been great.

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" I asked Danny, we were getting ready for Danielle's birthday party. "We promised we'd sing for her birthday." Danny replied to me, we sighed.

"Yeah, but why this song?" I asked him, I looked at the Disney song. "Danielle wanted this song." Danny answered, I couldn't help but smile since the song was a good one.

After Danny and I but up the 'Happy Birthday Danielle!' banner we went inside to get ready for the party and a few hours later it was in full swing with humans and ghosts together.

"Alright everyone! Johnny and Danny are going to sing for Danielle!" Kitty told the guests, Danny and I along with the band got on stage. [Play Everybody want's to be a cat from the Aristocats]

[ **Johnny** ]

 _Everybody wants to_

 _Be a cat_

 _Because a cat's the_

 _Only cat_

 _Who knows where_

 _It's at._

[ **Danny** ]

 _Tell me!_

 _Everybody's pickin' up on that_

 _Feline beat_

 _'Cause everything else obsolete_

( **Johnny:** Strictly _high-button shoes)_

 _A square with a horn_

 _Makes you wish you weren't born_

[ **Johnny** ]

 _Every time he plays_

[ **Danny** ]

 _But with a square_

 _In the act_

 _You can set music_

 _Back_

[ **Johhny** ]

 _To the caveman_

 _Days_

[ **Danny** ]

 _I've heard some corny_

 _Birds who tried to sing_

[ **Johnny** ]

 _Still a cats's the only_

 _Cat_

 _Who knows how to_

 _Swing_

[ **Box Ghost** ]

 _Who wants to dig a long-haired gig_

 _And stuff like that_

[ **Johnny and Danny** ]

 _When everybody wants to be a cat_

 _A square with a horn_

 _Makes you wish you weren't born_

 _Everytime he plays_

 _Oh, a rinky-tinky-dinky_

 _With a square in_

 _The act_

 _You can set music_

 _Back_

 _To the caveman_

 _Days_

[ **Danielle** ]

 _Oh, a-rinky-tinky-dinky_

[ **Danny and Danielle** ]

 _Yes,_

 _Everybody wants to be a cat_

 _Because a cat's the only cat_

 _Who knows where it's at_

 _When playin' jazz he always_

 _Has_

 _A welcome mat_

 _'Cause everybody digs a_

 _Swingin' cat_

 _(Music)_

[ **Sam** ]

 _If you want to turn_

 _Me on_

 _Play your horn,_

 _Don't spare the tone_

 _And blow a little_

 _Soul into that tune_

[ **Danny** ]

 _Let's take to_

 _Another key_

[ **Johnny** ]

 _Modulate and wait_

 _For me_

 _I'll take a few ad-libs_

 _And pretty soon_

[ **Danny** ]

 _The other cats will all_

 _Commence_

 _Congregatin' on the fence_

 _Beneath the alley's only_

 _Light_

[ **Sam** ]

 _Where every note is out of_

 _Sight_

 _(Music)_

[ **Band** ]

 _Everybody, Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _A cat!_

 _(Hallelujah!)_

 _Everybody, Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _A cat!_

 _(I'm tellin' you!)_

 _Everybody,_

 _Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants to_

 _Be a cat!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _Everybody, Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _A cat! Mmm!_

 _Everybody, Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _A cat!_

 _(Hallelujah!)_

 _Everybody,_

 _Everybody,_

 _Everybody wants_

 _To be a cat!_

When the band took off after singing, everyone was laughing at how silly they looked with their instruments around them from being crushed together on stage. "BEST. PARTY. EVER!" Danielle cheered out with a smile.

 **Third Person pov:** After the band left Danielle had fun with her friends who had played games, hit the pinata, watched as she opened her gift and were now eating cake and chocolate ice cream then talk to her.

"This party is the best one ever!" Desiree told Danielle, she smiled back. "I think so too." Danielle replied to her, the day soon passed and everyone went back to their homes to rest from the fun birthday party.

"Did you have a fun birthday?" Maddie asked Danielle, they were in her bedroom. "I sure did! Danny and his friends made it fun!" Danielle exclaimed. "We're glad you had fun but it's time to sleep." Jack responded.

"Okay. Good night." Danielle told Jack and Maddie, she then fell fast asleep. "Goodnight." Jack and Maddie whispered, they kissed Danielle's forehead then quietly left her room hand went to their bed room for the night.

 **Maddie pov:** Jack, Danny, Jazz and I are really happy that Danielle had a fun birthday party today. "Danielle sure had fun today." Jack stated, I smiled at him. "It's all thanks to Danny and his friends." I replied.

"True and we did help decorate for the party." Jack added with a smile, we got in bed and lied down. "I hope that the future will be a good one for the kids." I whispered. "It will be." Jack whispered back to me.

We then kissed but stopped so we could get some sleep since we have work to do tomorrow and both Jack and I started to fall asleep but I thought of the future for Jazz, Danny and Danielle knowing it'll be alright.

 **Final chapter is done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
